Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. In a common application, computing devices, such as personal computing devices, can utilize a wide area communication network, generally referred to as the Internet, to access content or other data from other computing devices associated with content providing entities. The specific design/function of each computing device can vary the type of content exchanged between the computing devices.
Users can request data from a content providing entity so that the content is delivered to one or more computing devices in a relatively “real time” basis. For example, users can request content from a network resource (e.g., a Web site, Web service, or cloud node) for immediate presentation on a computing device display screen or they can request the immediate transfer of content, such as a document or data file, from a network resource such as a Web service for storage on the computing device. In another example, users can transmit a request, or initiate a transaction, that results in the downloading or streaming of content to a computing device. Typically, the content providing entity would initiate the transfer upon receipt of the request from the computing device.
Various computing devices associated with a user or a user account may have access to different representations of content in different content mediums. For example, a user may obtain a digital representation of content in a first content medium (e.g., an electronic book or “eBook”) that can be presented on a computing device (e.g., an eBook reader). This content may be referred to as a “base” content. The same user may also obtain or have access to the content in a different content medium (e.g., a movie or video corresponding to the eBook), which may be played on the same computing device or an alternative computing device. This content may be referred to as “companion” content. The companion content may be obtained at a different time and/or from a different source than the base content. As a result, the base content and the companion content can be decoupled from one another, and additional features related to the synergy of the base content and the companion content (collectively, the “companion content pair”) are not readily available to computing devices utilized by the user or associated with the user's account maintained by a content provider.
Further, a base content may be associated with additional or supplemental content. For example, an obtain eBook may mention or relate to subjects or topics that are discussed in more detail in supplemental content. Illustratively, a video file may contain an author's in depth discussion of a particular subject discussed briefly in the eBook. However, such supplemental content may be made available at a different time than the base content, or made available from a different source. As such, the base content and the supplemental content may also be decoupled from one another, and additional features related to the synergy of the base content and the supplemental content (collectively, the “supplemental content pair”) may not be readily available to computing devices utilized by the user or associated with the user's account maintained by a content provider.